


Knightshade: Catnip

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune buys catnip thinking of Blake.  He admits is a terrible idea, but still ends up giving it to her.It turns out catnip doesn't make cat Faunus happy, but frisky, and Blake demands he take responsbility.KnightshadePre-Fall





	Knightshade: Catnip

JNPR: *sits around a table*

Jaune: I've got a really stupid idea.

Jaune: *puts a small container on the table.

Ren: *questioning eyebrow*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *sighs, head under his hands on the table*

Jaune: It's... catnip.

JNPR: . . .

Ren: I was not aware you had a cat. Is it a family pet?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune (head still on his desk): I... don't actually own a cat.

Pyrrha: Then why did you?..

Jaune: *lifts his head*

Jaune: Okay, here's what happened. I was in a pet store...

Nora: Are you getting a pet?!

Jaune: I just like playing with the puppies. Anyways, I saw the catnip and thought of...

Jaune: *head hits the table*

JNPR: . . .

Pyrrha: Yes?..

Jaune: *lifts his head*

Jaune: I...

Jaune: *drops his head back to the table*

Jaune: *raises his head*

Jaune: Ren? Do... um... cat Faunus...

Ren: With catnip?

Ren: . . .

Ren: I have never asked this question.

Pyrrha: *shakes her head*

Nora: So, who's the?..

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune: Blake...

Nora: Okay, that is a REALLY stupid idea.

Ren: Nora.

Nora: What?, he admitted it. I'm AGREEING with him.

Jaune: *head still down, he raises his right hand*

Jaune: Guilty.

Pyrrha: So, what are you going to do?

Jaune: That's kind of the problem.

Pyrrha: You should give it to her.

Jaune: I should what?

Pyrrha: If you truly mean to give her a gift, she will cherish the gift, regardless of what it is.

Ren: I'm not so sure. I know she will appreciate the thought... though maybe not the gift.

Jaune: *looks at Nora*

Nora: I have no idea. *nods her head*

Ren: Perhaps... give it anonymously?..

Pyrrha: If what you want to do is give her the gift, then you'll still be able to see her smile.

Jaune: *thinks it over*

Jaune: Alright, let's do this.

Nora: Let's?

Jaune: This is RWBY we're talking about. You can't breathe near them without them figuring it out. They somehow GOT ON THE TRAIN!

NPR: *eyes each other*

NPR: *nods*

Jaune: Pyrrha, is lookout.

Pyrrha: *nods*

Jaune: Nora and I will be the distractions.

Ren: And I suppose I will be the one to deposit the gift?

Jaune: Exactly.

Nora: Can I fight Yang?

Jaune: I don't see why not.

Nora: Bitchin'.

Jaune: And I will play the guitar in the corridor. Weiss will do everything she can to avoid me. Ha... ha...

* * *

BY walking near the fountain.

Nora: *hammer over her shoulder*

Nora: *raises her eyebrows*

Yang: Oh, it's on.

* * *

Jaune: *holds the guitar*

Jaune (singing): I won't... use any distractions... to avoid... speaking of my love.

Weiss: *glares at him from down the corridor*

Jaune (singing): For I - have never felt it more truly - then when I - first saw - your - grace.

Jaune's Scroll: *beeps*

Jaune: Well, I've got to go. Ladies *bows*

* * *

RWBY: *outside their room, seeing a present tied to their door*

Weiss (reading the card): Beloved Blake Belladonna.

Yang: Well?, open it.

Blake: *opens the present*

Blake: What is it?

Blake: *opens the container and sniffs it*

Blake: Oh, no, they wouldn't have?

Weiss: Wouldn't have what?

Blake: It's catnip. I'm going to be frisky all evening.

Weiss: Is there anything we can do to help?

Yang: *taps Weiss*

Weiss: *looks at Yang*

Yang: *suggestive eyebrow raising*

Weiss: Not what I was suggesting.

Blake: Can we just... go inside?..

* * *

Yang: So, who sent it?

Weiss: Obviously someone who knows Blake's secret.

Blake: There's only a handful of people at Beacon who know... most of them are in this room or the next one over...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Jaune. It was Jaune.

Ruby: Why would Jaune?..

Yang: Maybe he wanted to make her frisky?

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: Let's just go an ask them.

* * *

RWBY: *walks into JNPR's room*

Weiss: *closes JNPR's door*

Yang: Jaune?

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: Yes? *gulps*

Yang: Why did you do it?

Jaune: *looks about even more eradically*

Jaune: Do... what?..

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: Just please tell me...

Jaune: *kneels down and bows his head*

Jaune: I'm so sorry. I was at the pet store and I saw the catnip and thought that you might like the catnip and then realized it was a ridiculously stupid idea and talked to my team mates and Pyrrha said you might still appreciate the gift, and so thought maybe that maybe it could still make you smile if you didn't know it was from someone as idiotic as I am...

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Yang: That's it?

Blake: You know what?, I believe him.

Weiss: I am fully willing to believe that he is that stupid.

Blake: There's only one problem, Jaune.

Jaune: *looks up at her*

Blake: It doesn't make us happy, it makes us frisky.

Jaune: Frisk-what-y?

Blake: *tackles Jaune*

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: You want me to forgive you?

Jaune: Yes?..

Blake: Then you need to take responsibility for what you did to me.

Jaune: For what?

Blake: For making me frisky.

Ren: Considering that she was involuntarily intoxicated, I suggest we allow her the liberty of our room.

Pyrrha: And so, where will we be staying?

Yang: With us, of course.

Ren: Are you not worried about me?

Yang: You can resist Nora, who's dripping for you. I doubt you'd do anything against the rest of us.

Ruby: So, it's like a sleep over?

Pyrrha: That does sound wonderful.

Ren: I am still the odd man out.

Ruby: You have have Blake's bed... considering... she won't need it...

Weiss: And we know you'll be respectful of her possessions.

Ren: Of course.

Yang: Enjoy your night, you two.

Blake: *gutteral growl*

Jaune: Eep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188698790646/knightshade-catnip) Tumblog.


End file.
